


Spidey, Harley and Ivy

by Cornholio4



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Comics, Harley Quinn (Comics), Marvel Comics, Poison Ivy (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Oneshot, also on FanFiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: A oneshot drabble showing a look into the life of Peter with his ex-villain girlfriends. Spider-Man X Harley Quinn X Poison Ivy.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Peter Parker/Harleen Quinzel, Peter Parker/Pamela Isley, Peter Parker/Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 5





	Spidey, Harley and Ivy

Peter Parker remembered when life was like when he had started out as Spider-Man: trying to keep his identity a secret, getting picked on at Midtown High by the jocks and popular kids, trying to balance his schoolwork with being Spider-Man and fighting criminals and Supervillains. Well he would never have guessed that it would lead to this: sharing an apartment with his 2 ex- villain girlfriends in a polyamorous relationship.

It had started some time ago he had to move out of his apartment and into one where he would split the rent with the couple that lived there. It had turned out the couple was Harleen Quinzel and Pamela Isley who were better known as the Gotham villains Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. It had turned out they were trying to go legit and had moved out of Gotham because they figured the best thing to make sure they don't get lured back to the life of crime would be to move out of the cesspool of a city. Well Ivy explained it with more crude adjectives for the infamous city.

Peter was freaked out at having to share a place with two infamous ex-criminals but he managed to warm up to them and they seemed to be genuinely trying to turn over a new leaf. Harley was of course crazy but could be fun to be around and had moments which reminded Peter that most people forget that she was a certified and intelligent psychiatrist before the Joker. Plus Peter felt sympathy when she heard her open up and admit what the Joker put her through and how Ivy was helping her with it.

Ivy told him about how she was a bullied outcast before getting her powers when she tried to last out at the world that scorned her and have her plants rule the world, Peter felt sympathy for her especially since it seemed like she was like him before they got their powers. Who knows if things were different without Uncle Ben's death, he could have lashed out like Ivy did. Ivy talked about how she was a patient of Harley at Arkham Asylum before the Joker got to her and really helped her get over her intolerant hatred of mankind and how they rekindled their friendship when they met after she had joined the Joker and their friendship grew into love between them.

As the friendship that blossomed between them Peter felt his feelings for the both of them growing stronger but tried to suppress them, him and Black Cat made him believe that him and any villains reformed or not would not work out. However he was surprised when he saw them warming to him as well with comments made about what a cute dork he was.

One time they caught him sneaking through the window and unmask himself and he was panicked, Harley was treating it like a funny game and Ivy calmly replied that they figured it out pretty soon (discovering upon his gadgets and suit once) and was humoring him, he was nervous but relaxed when he saw that they were true to their word when they promised that they wouldn't reveal who he was to anyone.

As his feelings grow they took him aside and admitted they were starting to fall for him to his surprise, Harley blurted that they were asking him if he wanted to join them in their relationship while Ivy glared at her girlfriend and calmly offered to take it slow with them if he was willing.

Peter thought it over and hesitantly accepted it, it turning out well and dating them both was never boring (especially with the antics and situations that Harley got them into). Sometime after that Harley showed them her collection of Wonder Woman merchandise and how she was a fangirl, she had squealed about how much she loved her. Peter sheepishly admitted to Ivy that he had a bit of a crush on her as well to which Ivy replied "of course you do, everyone does because she is so perfect it's sickening..."

Peter woke up in the morning to find Ivy holding him in her arms and even resisted his attempts to get out of her grip, Peter asked if she minded and Ivy replied "of course I don't, the only way this could get better was if Harley was here..." Peter laughed as she spent ten minutes convincing Ivy to finally let him go. They saw Harley using a punching bag based on Captain Clown as Ivy went to work feeding Harley's hyena Bud and Lou as well as her living plant Frank. Peter had nicknamed him Audrey II at first but then reminded Peter that Frank was a male.

Peter smiled looking at his two beautiful girlfriends but then answered the door when it was knocked; it was their landlord who angrily tossed him a piece of paper. Peter freaked out when he saw it was an eviction notice with the comments listed saying:

**Almost being eaten by a plant 5 times is too many!**

"I think we will have to look for a new place to stay..." Peter muttered showing Harley and Ivy the paper as they looked frustrated. Peter remembered something and gotten a number with the Avengers logo on it, when he joined he was told that he was welcome to stay at the tower if he was desperate for a place to stay. They probably would as he doubted other landlords would listen to them trying to plead their case.

Ivy was saying that it would be a good place to stay as Harley was making plans to try and try out Iron Man armors, Peter knew how unpredictable his relationship with his girlfriends was but he wouldn't have it any other way, as long as they don't go back to being villains but he knew they wouldn't. God help anyone who would try and lure them back to the life of crime, Peter and Ivy had special plans on how to deal with the Joker if he showed up in New York to try and get Harley back on his side...

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the Author’s Note from Fanfiction:
> 
> This was originally going to have Diana joined in with one section being an artifact of that which I decided I wanted to leave in. I know there is one story with Peter with Harlivy called Pam, Peter and Harley by Wiggles-n-stuff but I only at most glanced at it. I am open to ideas for plots of Spidey X DC Harem stories with Diana in them.


End file.
